Not Just A Guard
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: Louise was content to be the personal guard for the prince and heir Feliciano Vargas for the rest of her life. However one night when her prince was attacked and she used her own body to take the wounds meant for him, when she is taken to the Healer everyone finds out that she has a deeper destiny than they thought and nothing will be the same for the kingdom. FemGermany.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

"Alright, I'm here for the switch." Toris said. At Louise's raised eyebrow he sighed. "What did I do wrong this time?"

"You're not supposed to speak and if you must in whispers." she said softly. "We don't want to wake the young master."

Toris rolled his eyes and bit down on his tongue. Instead he nodded and stepped into Louise's place.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." she said.

"You're supposed to use the switch time to get some sleep." Toris hissed. If she heard him she ignored his words.

She returned, true to her word, in a few minutes. Wordlessly she took her place once more next to Toris, her body shifting into attention.

"Don't you have a life outside the position of guard?" Toris asked her in a whisper an hour after he had come there. "Or at least date someone?"

From Louise's displeased look it was obvious that she was more than annoyed at his persistent talking.

"To be the guard of the prince is the highest honor to be given." she hissed. "I knew from that moment that I had started my training that I would have to give up on many things including silly activities such as dating or even marriage or children."

"What would happen if you fell in love?" Toris countered. "What would you do then?"

"Absolutely nothing." Louise said. "I am to live my entire life for the young master and no one else until my death."

"You mean until you have to die protecting him." Toris muttered under his breath.

Louise narrowed her eyes. "Those words can be counted as traitorous if they reach the proper ears."

Toris sighed. "My apologizes."

Before Louise could say anything a clear voice called out from behind the door. "Louise."

Louise threw Toris a dirty look. "If he woke up because of you I am telling the captain to make you do triple the usual training."

She then entered the room she had been guarding. Closing the door softly behind her she came to the middle of the room and fell to one knee with her left hand placed in front of her.

"What is it that you desire from me, my lord?" she asked keeping her head bowed. "My most sincere apologizes if my comrade's insistent chatter had awoken you."

Prince and heir Feliciano Vargas sat up in his bed. "No, I couldn't sleep either way."

"Is there something troubling you, my lord?" Louise asked.

Feliciano sighed and fell back onto his bed. "Everything is. Can you stay here until I fall asleep?"

"Of course." Louise said bowing lower. "Where do you wish for me to stand?"

"At the foot of my bed." Feliciano said, the blanket falling around him.

Louise stepped up to him and brought the blanket up to his shoulders before she stood at the end of his bed.

"Louise?"

"Yes, my lord?"

"Do you consider me your friend?" Feliciano asked.

Louise paused for a moment. "I do not understand your question."

"Do you consider me your friend?" Feliciano repeated. "I consider you one of my closest friends. I tell you everything and I trust you like no one else."

"Yes." Louise said looking straight ahead. "I consider you my friend. Now please go to sleep my lord. You have a busy day tomorrow."

"Am I your best friend?" Feliciano asked shifting in the bed.

"You are my only friend." Louise said. "Now please sleep my lord."

Obviously pleased with her answer Feliciano shifted once more before he settled and closed his eyes.

A sound caught Louise's attention. Wood scraping against wood and string being pulled back. An arrow being placed.

"My lord, take cover!" Louise cried as she jumped to his side which faced the window. Two arrows flew through the covering and before Louise could draw her sword or put up her magic the arrows managed to pierce through her armor and into her shoulders.

Arrows with magic embedded heads. Only those were able to get past her armor. Clenching her teeth she quickly grabbed the arrow in her left shoulder and pulled it free. Before she could register the pain she quickly pulled the other free.

"Toris!" she yelled, drawing her sword. Two people completely covered in black cloth with a strange symbol embroidered onto it appeared and jumped towards Feliciano who was cowering on the bed.

Louise jumped in front of Feliciano once more and blocked an attack. Toris had entered the room and was fighting with the other man.

More guards entered the room. The man Louise was fighting drew a short dagger and threw it words Feliciano. Louise threw her left arm to block it, wincing as it went through her armor and into her arm.

Suddenly a burning pain shot through the arrow wounds and the one in her arm. The armor surrounding the wounds began to melt. Louise gritted her teeth in an attempt to ignore the pain.

Feliciano who was behind her saw, from the slight room from her body and armor, light start to glow from her back. Louise felt the runes her siblings had carved onto her back start to burn more than the wounds.

The guards quickly now overcame the two men and brought them to their knees with swords pointing at them from all sides.

Ignoring the sharp burning pain that was threatening to make her faint Louise turned to Feliciano who was still shaking on the bed.

"My lord." she said walking up to him. "Are you alright?"

Feliciano nodded as his eyes fell onto the blood dripping from the holes in her armor. "You're hurt."

"Mere flesh wounds. Nothing to worry about." she said. "The important thing is that you are safe my lord."

"Louise!" one of the guards screamed.

Whipping around Louise barely managed to see the man she had been fighting jumping towards her with a club in hand. Before she was able to bring her sword up the club connected harshly with the side of her head filling the room with the sound of the club hitting her skull and a white light which flashed for a moment before it faded.

Feliciano screamed as Louise collapsed to the floor, a pool of blood appearing under her head. The man nodded in satisfaction as the guards grabbed him and threw him against the wall.

Toris ran to Louise's side and kneelt next to her. He ripped his cape off and placed it gently around her head.

"Healer." he said. He looked up to the still guards. "Get the Healer, damn you!"

As the guards ran off Toris turned his attention back to Louise who was growing increasingly paler by the minute.

"Stay with us." he murmured as he brushed some stray hairs away. "Please stay with us."

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

The next day when Feliciano woke up he immediately threw back the curtains and jumped out of bed. The two guards that had been standing at the foot of his bed immediately turned and kneeled in front of him.

"Is everything alright, your highness?" the guard on the left asked.

"There are no lessons for you today my liege." the guard on the right added. "The entire castle is sealing off any stray exits and looking for any ways that the assassins from last night had entered."

Feliciano was breathing heavily as he looked from one guard to the other.

"Where is Louise?" he asked. "How badly is she hurt?"

The guards paused for a moment before the one on the left answered, however his voice was hesitant as he said "She was immediately taken to the Healer last night after we had notified the Healer herself. We have not yet received word of her wellbeing."

"Well then get it!" Feliciano exclaimed throwing his hands into the air. "Didn't you know that was the first thing I would ask? Did you know that I would want to know just my personal guard is after she was wounded?"

The guards bowed their heads lower.

"Forgive us." the one on the right said. "We…did not know of how deep your relationship with her went."

"Now go and find out." Feliciano ordered.

The guard on the right knocked his right fist against his chest plate where his heart was before he stood and left the room.

"Shall I tell the servants to bring your morning meal here or do you wish to make the trip to the dining room?" the remaining guard asked.

"I'll go down in a few minutes." Feliciano said wearily as he sat back down onto his bed. "Call for a servant to prepare my clothes and wash."

The guard nodded and performed the same gesture of hitting his chest plate over his heart before he walked out into the hallway.

Feliciano sighed and laid back onto his bed as he closed his eyes. He gave another sigh and curled up into a ball on his side.

His thoughts went to Louise. Her name triggered the memory of last night and the attack on his life. It wasn't the first attack on his life nor was it the first one where Louise had to defend him to the point of placing her own body to take the wounds for him.

But it was the first time she was wounded doing so.

His kingdom, future kingdom as he was yet to be the ruler, was great in many things. One of the greatest was their magical abilities for war. This included the armor that each warrior wore.

Each piece of armor was enchanted so that it couldn't be penetrated. Normal swords, knives, and even magical attacks would have no effect on the armor and it would protect the wearer. They had managed to strengthen it to the point where nothing could penetrate the steel.

But the arrows that were thrown at him, and when Louise had placed her arm in their path, had gone through her armor. He had seen her pain, her blood, and even her surprise that it had gone through.

She had never given a single hint to the pain however. Although he had no experience in that field he knew that an arrow wound in itself was painful enough let alone two.

Let alone two arrows that were heavily enchanted with magic.

And then when she had let her guard down in order to tend to him that had given one of the men, whom they thought they had contained completely, enough time for them to take their club and hit Louise on the head with it.

And then there was that light. Two lights actually. The first one had been from Louise herself. Her back had been glowing as she protected him. She had protected him numerous times and that was the only time her back had glowed.

And then the other light. When the assassin had hit her on the head with the club a white light had engulfed the room.

White light was a good spell. White light was one for healing and release.

But why would assassins use white magic on the guard to a prince?

His thoughts were interrupted as the servants entered the room to help him prepare for the day.

* * *

"Your father, the king, has told me that regardless of the tutors being cancelled for the day you are to review your notes." the guard that had remained told him. A different servant came with Feliciano's notes in hand.

Feliciano nodded boredly as he stirred the food in his bowel. He glanced at the notebooks before he pushed them towards the guard.

"I don't like reading." he said. "Read them aloud to me."

The guard obediently picked up one of the books and opened them. Feliciano ate a small bite of his food as he waited.

"'The great kingdom, which contained all the land of the earth, were connected and ruled over by six phoenixes.'" the guard recited. ""Fire, earth, water, air, light, and dark. Together the six phoenixes ruled and the land prospered and the people were happy.""

"However soon mistrust and different ideals and beliefs drove the six phoenixes apart from one another." Feliciano interrupted looking annoyed. He glanced upwards where the crest of his future kingdom was. On every symbol of the kingdom, on armor and goods was the light phoenix. "I know all of this."

"If you know everything on the history then tell me what happened next." a new voice asked Feliciano. Both Feliciano and the guard turned towards the voice.

The king, and Feliciano's father, Romulus Vargas walked towards them trailed by his personal guards and servants.

Feliciano's guard immediately fell to his knees and bowed low to the king. Romulus ignored the guard as he focused on his son. "Well?"

Feliciano sighed. "The six phoenixes had a meeting and in the end it was decided that the entire kingdoms were to be separated into six parts. One for each phoenix to rule over."

Romulus nodded. "And then?" he asked as he sat next to Feliciano. Immediately the kitchen servants placed his morning meal in front of the king.

"However the five phoenixes; fire, water, earth, air, and light, had always been wary of the dark phoenix. Dark phoenix gave dark magic after all. They feared him and his people. So they bound him to the humans and the earth."

Romulus was smiling. "And what did that mean?"

"It meant that the dark phoenix no longer had an immortal or free body. It was only a mere soul and would need a human host to share the body with. It was vulnerable and weak."

"And what are the people of the dark phoenix?" Romulus prompted.

"Evil and dark to the core." Feliciano said immediately. "As evil as their original ruler phoenix was. The first human host that had been for the dark phoenix died and the people and land decayed without the dark phoenix's magic to power the land."

"Why is that?" Romulus asked as he settled back into his chair and started eating his meal.

Feliciano glanced above them once more to where the symbol of the light phoenix was. "Because the phoenix gives life to the land it rules over and health and power to the people. Without the phoenixes power the land would rot, the people would decay, and we would be doomed."

Romulus nodded in approval. "Very good."

"Father?" Feliciano asked still staring at the emblem. "Why is it that we don't see the phoenixes anymore?"

"They are still here, no need to worry." Romulus said smoothly. "We would have perished a long time ago if they were no longer here. However in their rooms of rest they are still able to give us their power. They only come out to the people at times of Great War. When you become king you will go before the light phoenix herself."

Feliciano started. "I…will?"

Romulus nodded. "Of course you will. As I did and my father before me and his father before him. However," he chuckled. "That will not be for quite some time, there is no need to worry."

Feliciano nodded as well as he stared at his still almost full plate, his hunger gone completely.

The second guard from the morning entered the dining room and kneeled.

"Well?" Feliciano demanded. "How is Louise?"

When the guard hesitated Feliciano felt his heart plummet.

"The Healer is not sure." the guard finally said. "She has tried all that she can however…Guard Louise has not awoken. They are taking her into the purifying chamber in an attempt to cleanse her body of any impurities that it might hold from the attacks magic."

"I'm going to her." Feliciano said as he stood. The guard on his side immediately walked beside him.

"I think I'll come with you, I need to go that direction any way." Romulus said as he walked beside his son.

"You care an awful lot about this one guard Feliciano." Romulus said.

"She is not just my guard, she is also my friend." Feliciano said.

Romulus nodded as he thought to himself. "I was always wondering since the time you started your second growth towards manhood." he said. "How is she? With your physical urgings?"

Feliciano paused in his brisk walk to look up at his father. "What?"

"How is she in pleasing your sexual urges?" Romulus asked again. "She always seemed so cold and calculating that I wouldn't think she would be that good in bed. But then again people can be different behind closed doors."

Feliciano felt his face redden. "I…we…I don't do that…with her."

Romulus blinked in surprise. "You don't? Why ever not?"

"Because…I…don't want to do…that…with Louise." Feliciano managed to mumble out.

Romulus tilted his head to the side. "Louise is a pretty girl but I guess I understand. Too stern." he said. "Then the female servants that bathe you? Are they to your liking?"

Feliciano averted his gaze as they continued to walk. "I haven't that…anything with any girl."

Romulus was silent for a moment. "Male servants?"

"Father!" Feliciano exclaimed.

Romulus held his hands up. "I'm just saying it's perfectly normal!" he said. "I did with the male and female servants. You haven't with any of the servants? Or anyone?"

Feliciano nodded as he kept his eyes forward.

"Well that just won't do." Romulus said. "I'm going to get you a proper girl. A nice virgin one. She'll help you."

"Father, I don't want to." Feliciano said.

Romulus waved away Feliciano's words. "Nonsense! Of course you want to. You don't have to worry son, I'll take care of everything. I have to go now though. Pleasant day."

Feliciano waited until his father was gone before he turned to the guard at his side.

"Did that just happen?" Feliciano asked.

"Yes." the guard said.

Feliciano bit back a sigh. If Louise had been there she would have been fighting a smile and said "Obviously it did."

"Come on." he said. "I want to see her."

He walked quicker to the Healing Ward of the castle and entered the room. His eyes immediately found Louise on one of the beds, asleep and pale. Her lips were parted as she took air in.

Toris, one of the other guards Feliciano was familiar with, jumped to his feet when he saw Feliciano and kneeled.

The man sitting on the side of Louise's bed, who was staring at her intently, did not.

"Gilbert." Toris hissed when he noticed his companion hadn't moved. "Gilbert."

Gilbert didn't pay any attention to Toris as he continued to watch Louise. His hand moved to brush his fingers through her hair as he closed his eyes in sorrow.

"Gilbert." Toris hissed louder.

Now Gilbert looked up almost confused. When he saw Feliciano he was late to jump to his feet and kneel as well.

"Forgive me." Gilbert said hoarsely. "My attention was solely on Louise that I noticed nothing else."

Feliciano nodded. "It's alright."

Immediately gilbert stood once more and took his place on the side of Louise's bed once more. His hand took hers.

"I know that you are worried about her." Toris said as he also stood and sat in the chair next to Louise's bed. "But there is nothing to worry about."

"She is everything to me." Gilbert said. "She is one of the very few people I care about."

Rage and jealousy tore through Feliciano at that moment. Who was this man that he spoke about Louise in such a way? Her place was by his side, no one else's! She was his!

"And who are you that you talk so about my guard?" Feliciano demanded.

Gilbert didn't even look up at him as he brushed some hairs that had fallen onto Louise's face. "I am her elder brother my prince. Although I have a number of siblings she is the only one that I truly care about the most."

Immediately all the hatred and jealousy left his body. A brother. That was good. That was very good. No competition.

She was his after all.

The Healer walked in at that moment surrounded by her pupils and apprentices, she bowed her head towards him before making her way to Louise.

"We're going to take her into the purifying chamber now." she said in her kind voice. "Will you carry her?"

Gilbert nodded and stood. His hands came under the sheets that Louise laid on and picked her up with sheets covering her from the top and the bottom. Feliciano noted that she was not wearing a stich of clothing.

If she had been awake Louise would have been horrified that she wasn't wearing any clothes and would have immediately taken any cloth on hand to cover herself while her face would redden and she would start to stammer.

Louise didn't stir once when gilbert picked her up and started to carry her.

"Do you wish to come with us, your highness?" the Healer asked. Feliciano nodded his eyes still on Louise.

"What are you going to do?" Feliciano asked as they walked to the purification chamber.

"We are placing her in the pure water." The Healer said. "As you know the pure water is water from the Light Phoenix herself. Purest of them all and capable of healing the unhealable and to drawing any dark magic from anyone and anything. The dark magic will be taken out and into the air where it no longer can harm."

"And she will wake up?"

"Perhaps, or she needs to sleep more." the Healer said. "However all her injuries will be healed and she will be good as new."

"I have a question." the Healer called to Gilbert. He moved his head backwards to show she has his attention. "Those runes that are on her back, I have never seen the kind before. Do you know what they are?"

Gilbert seemed to hesitated for a moment before he quickly said "Family runes. Can't tell you what they are."

The Healer nodded. "I understand. Family secrets and all."

They entered the purification chambers. The air was crisp, clear, and cool. Feliciano immediately felt a sense of peace and pureness through him.

The Healer nodded towards the pool filled with water.

"Give her to my apprentices." she said. Gilbert hesitated for one moment before he gently transferred Louise into the apprentice's arms.

"You know what to do." the Healer said.

The three apprentices nodded as they gently took the sheets covering Louise off and started into the pool of water. They carefully placed Louise on the water on her back and took two steps back before they bowed their heads and began chanting.

"And now we draw out any impurities and heal any wounds that ail her." the Healer said.

One of the apprentices screamed at that moment however grabbing their attention to Louise. The water surrounded, and quickly spreading, Louise was turning black.

The Healer paled. "That…that is impurity. It is tainting the pure water. Get out of there!" she screamed.

One of the apprentices grabbed at Louise to take her out. She screamed as well and immediately withdrew her hands. Burns covered her hands.

Slowly the entire pool of water was black and dark. Suddenly Louise let out a scream and her eyes snapped open. Her back arched as a beam of dark light exploded from her body towards the roof, fifty meters up. The light broke through the roof and took a form in the sky however the remainder of the roof blocked what the form was. It hanged there for moments before it returned downwards and back into Louise. The black water receded towards her. Her body reabsorbing the tainted waters until the water was pure once more and she collapsed into the water.

One of the other apprentices, the one with burns on her hands was whimpering and clutching them in the water to heal them, went to Louise and hesitantly at first then more urgently drew her out of the water.

There was a moment of silence as everyone took in the still unconscious Louise whom gilbert had snatched back into his arms the moment she was out of the pool.

"What in the world just happened?" Feliciano demanded from the Healer.

The Healer was only able to look on at horror at Louise whom gilbert had covered with the sheets that lay on the ground once more and was rocking her back and forth.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

"How deep is the dark magic that has poisoned her?" Toris demanded.

After the failed attempt in the water they had quickly taken Louise back to the Healing Ward and the apprentices immediately placed her in a different room where the Healer had banished her apprentices and worked alone on healing Louise.

The apprentices, that were trying to answer their questions, looked at each other nervously. One was nearly in tears while another wringed her hands together.

"We don't know." one of them finally admitted.

"We're just apprentices, we started learning only a few months ago." another added. "This. What happened to her. This is the job of the Healer alone. We apprentices can do nothing now."

They could hear the Healers chanting from the other room. The only sounds coming from there.

Gilbert was pacing back and forth through the room like a wild animal with his hands behind his back. He occasionally spoke in his and Louise's mother tongue, a rough and at times threatening seeming language regardless of what was said, to himself and would glanced periodically at the other room where Louise was.

Suddenly he started towards the doors that led into the hallway.

"If asked, I went to send a letter to our brother Roderich." he said feeling Toris' questioning gaze on him.

Silence fell in the room once more. The only sounds was the chanting from the other room and the occasional shift that someone did. Feliciano was starting to feel restless. He was a prince! And princes do not wait, especially not for their guards.

Gilbert came back after sending an owl with the letter to their brother. Instead of pacing he now leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and settled for glaring at the wall opposite him.

Finally the Healer came to them, a frown on her face and worry clear in her eyes.

"Well?" Gilbert demanded walking up to her.

She sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Louise, that child." she started. "I…I'm afraid that I do not know what is wrong with her."

"What do you mean you don't know!" Gilbert yelled. "That is your job!"

She nodded looking more miserable than anyone could ever remember seeing her. "There is magic, magic that I am not familiar with at all, protecting her from my powers. From what I can tell the magic is not harming her however it keeps my own magic away from her. I can physically touch her however the moment I try to use my magic on her it comes once more and is a barrier that keeps me from touching her. I've tried the most powerful spells I know to break the barrier but nothing. I must write to the Elder Healers now, excuse me." she said as he hurried past them. She glanced back when she was one step out of the doorway.

"Treat her as another patient." she instructed her apprentices. "Ensure her comfort and keep her warm. Notify me at once if she wakes up." She quickly left to the Owl Sanctuary where Gilbert had just come from.

"Can I see her?" Gilbert asked the apprentices. When they nodded he all but ran to her side with Toris and Feliciano coming behind him.

Louise looked paler than before, even her lips seemed to have lost color, her breathing seemed shallow to Feliciano. Gilbert sat on the bed beside her once more and took her hand in his. He brought her hand to his forehead and murmured words they couldn't make out.

"She's going to be fine." Toris said not taking his eyes off of her. "You and I know she will. She is too strong to not be fine."

"I'm not scared that she isn't going to make it." Gilbert said. He stared at his sister almost mournfully. "I'm scared that she is going to change because of it."

* * *

"My prince." a messenger called to him. Feliciano turned and waited for him to reach him. "I have a message from your father."

"What is it?" Feliciano asked.

"He wishes for you to come to his side at once." the messenger said. "This is regarding the prisoners of last night."

Feliciano nodded. "Where is he?"

"At the entrance to the dungeons."

Feliciano took off in the direction of the dungeons. His father loved him, he knew, however Feliciano knew better than to keep the king waiting for him.

Romulus was leaning against the wall at the mouth of the entrance to the dungeon surrounded by his servant's holdings flames and his guards. He smiled at his son.

"We've gotten quite a bit of good information regarding our prisoners." Romulus said almost happily. "It appears that they are not just assassins for hire. They come from the land of the dark phoenix."

Feliciano let out a hiss of air. People from the land of the dark phoenix, this was a first.

"I'm going to question them now." Romulus said. "I want you to be there with me."

Feliciano nodded eagerly.

Together they walked down into the depths of the dungeons were their prisoners and criminals would be kept, those who had attacked the crown and royal family directly.

Feliciano's mind was buzzing with everything he knew of the dark phoenix and its people and land.

As stated just this morning the dark phoenix was evil, pure evil and dark, and the same went to its people. Thieves and murderers the lot of them. They dealt in trickery and deceit. The land was desolate and hardly anything grew, that is why the people often stole from the other lands and people.

Granted there hadn't been a single word of the people from the land of the dark phoenix in ages, not since the White Kingdom had destroyed their previous human vessel that held the dark phoenix nearly fifty years ago. When Feliciano's father had been just a boy. It had been hoped that they had all died.

Finally they came to cell that held the two men from the previous night, the ones that had attempted to kill Feliciano and had hurt Louise. Both were sitting with their legs crossed and they appeared to be meditating.

Romulus cleared his throat. When the two men failed to acknowledge him he gave a small growl and nodded to the guards.

Two guards picked up a bucket of water that had been lying next to the cell and threw their contents onto the prisoners. Aside from opening their eyes the men failed to give a reaction.

"Your king is in front of you." Romulus said. "It would benefit you to bow."

One of the men, the one with blonde hair, moved his now wet hair from his face to look at the king before he sneered. "You are not my king."

"Nor mine." his companion said in a deep voice. "We do not bow to you."

"You are on the White Phoenix land." Romulus said. "Therefore I am your king from the moment you stepped onto my ground. Bow."

"Torture us if you will." the blonde haired one said as both he and his friend assumed their previous position and closed their eyes. "We will not do as you wish. We have no earthen concern such as pain."

Romulus tilted his head. "You do not fear pain? Nor death even?"

Eyes still closed the men shook their head.

Feliciano finally allowed himself to look at them carefully, his first sight at seeing people from the dark phoenix land.

Both men were in their adulthood; however they didn't seem to be reaching their elder years. Both men had long hair that was knotted and dirty. Their bodies were dirty and the smell, he noted with a wrinkle of his nose, was clear even from where he was. They were strong however skinny. Their shirts were flapping against their chests and stomachs and Feliciano was able to see that they weren't simple skinny, however they were starving instead. How they retained any muscle as their bodies decayed was a mystery to him however.

He noticed that the deep voiced one was staring at him with a tilt in his head. Feliciano willed himself to not shake under the man's gaze.

The man gave a disgusted shake of his head. "Ours is better."

His friend nodded. "By far."

Feliciano felt irritation course through him. Who was better than him? No one! No one, save his father of course, was better than he is!

"Why did you target my son?" Romulus demanded. "Who paid you to attempt to kill him?"

Both men were silent before they burst into laughter.

"Oh little king of the White Land of the White Phoenix." the man on the right said in glee. "You don't understand anything at all."

"We weren't targeting your son, pitiful being that he is." the other man said. "She was close, however, to your son and he happened to get caught in the act."

"She?" Feliciano asked. His eyes widened. "Louise. What do you want with Louise!?"

* * *

Two guards entered the Healing Ward and nodded to where Louise was resting.

"The Head Healer summoned us to take the girl back to her room." one of the guards said. "She said it would benefit her to awaken in a more familiar surroundings."

The apprentice with ribbons in her hair frowned as she looked to the other apprentices. "That…is not how it is done. We keep those wounded here to ensure that they would be safe."

"We understand however we were given explicit orders from the Healer herself." the other guard said. "We simply follow the orders that we are given." He took a step towards Louise. "May we?"

Still looking around uncertainly the apprentice nodded and the guard stepped forward to slide his arms under Louise and pick her up bridal style as the other guard held the door open. Together they walked out the room and down the hall.

"I'm certain that we aren't supposed to move the patient." another apprentice said.

"You want to be the one to disobey the Healer?" a different apprentice hissed.

A few minutes passed until the Healer herself arrived once more with Gilbert by her side and badgering her with countless questions about his sister. She was the first to notice that Louise was no longer in the bed.

"Where is Louise?" she demanded from her apprentices.

As one the apprentices looked to the one who had spoken to the guards, the girl in question paled rapidly.

"The guard's came." she said uncertainly. "The guards you sent."

"I sent no guards." The Healer said. "What are you talking about?"

"Two guards came and said that you sent them to bring Louise to her room." the apprentice continued. "They said that you had told them to bring Louise to her room, so that she would wake up somewhere more familiar."

"You never move a patient unless they wished it." The Healer said. "We just walked past the direction of her room. We passed no guards."

"Kidnapped." Gilbert said softly before his voice rose in panic. "My sisters been kidnapped!"

"Faster Ivan." Sadiq snarled. "Faster."

"I know." Ivan spat as he tightened his grip on the woman and ran. The Land of the White Phoenix uniform was impossible to run in. Its people focusing more on the style of the cloth instead of the ability to move fast in it.

With some difficulty Ivan managed to get on top of the horse that was awaiting him and Sadiq once they reached the place the animals were hidden. He carefully maneuvered the woman in his arms so that she was comfortably on top of the horse and on him before kicking the sides of the horse for it to run off.

"I hear commotion from the castle." Sadiq said looking back as their horses ran towards the borderline. "They've noticed."

Ivan grunted in response. "We can make it. There is no other option."

"You think I don't know that?" Sadiq hissed. In unison they urged their horses to go faster.

Ivan allowed himself one more glanced downwards at the woman in his arms. He felt his heart quicken and his lips parted as a blush settled on his cheeks.

"She is beautiful." he whispered. "So beautiful. It is fitting."

"We are nearing the border!" Sadiq yelled to him.

The wind from their ride caused his eyes to water. He tightened his grip on the woman and on the reins and urged his horse to go faster. If the White Lands caught them.

Ivan shook his head. He didn't wish to think of that. He didn't want to think what would happen to his people if he and Sadiq failed in bringing this girl to their people.

The girl stirred in his arm. Dark shadows seemed to pour out of her body.

Ivan felt the telltale feeling of crossing lands, from the White Land, and felt the familiar magic settle on him.

He was home. The Black Land of the Black Phoenix.

And his mission was a successful one.

He had brought the Black Phoenix back to her people.

* * *

****"We are bringing her home."

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
